Demon's Rising
by Dragonwait
Summary: Three years ago Drakken nearly succeed in defeating Kim once and for all. Three years later Kim's apprentice is sent to an abandoned lair, investigating a power surge. Finding only Shego he arrests her and unbeknownst to the pair opens up a whole new can of worms. Adult themes. This started as a Roleplay, and I have edited and adapted it. So enjoy. Credits to the artist.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whistled loudly as the stealth plane soundlessly rushed through the sky. The tail was opening and a figure stood just inside the hanger. The black top and cargo pants their clothes of choice. The figure was putting a sky diving helm on as they prepared to jump from the plane.  
Their target, an old crumbling building resting in front of him, built into part of the mountain it rested upon.  
With a running start the figure dived from the plane, free falling for a few thousand feet before pulling their shoot.  
Spotting a rather large hole in the roof they aimed and barely missed some of the jiggered shards of metal.  
Landing on a rusting catwalk, and lucky that it wasn't too badly rusted. The figure stripped their parachuting gear off. As they got their bearings they left the helmet.  
After a few seconds of scanning they reached up and with a small hiss the helmet let go, revealing bright purple eyes, and messy red and black hair. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pair of gloves with intriguing spots on the palm of each glove.  
Ducking under one of the damaged and exposed ceiling beams. Placing his hands on it the gloves hummed faintly as he began to scale the beam. Staying low he surveyed the ground cautiously.

Looking around, there wasn't really all that much to see, it was dark and rather dusty. No one having been there for a while. Only a few of the remaining lights worked and in a far off corner there were a few sparks from a live circuit. All in all the abandoned lair felt creepy and disturbing.  
One room had more light, it was steady, although hidden behind a green and black door.  
The young man, slowly surveying his surroundings, noted the steady light from behind the door. He reached cautiously into his pocket, waiting for something to jump out at him. He pulled out a communicator, clicking it on he spoke softly.  
"Wade I'm in. It's like you said, dark, abandoned… And pretty much dead. I've yet to find where the source of the power would be coming from." He blinked as his nose twitched, feeling the increasing urge to sneeze. With all the dust and dry air there was no stopping it.  
Trying to avoid it being too loud he turned and tucked his head into his shoulder, letting out a soft sneeze, although in the cavernous lair it echoed softly.

A woman, lying in the dimly lit green and black room looked over to the closed door, before sighing and sweeping a hand through her raven locks. "Just a rat I'm sure." She snorted softly as she looked up at the ceiling. Glow in the dark stars covered it, some a dull green, some a bright silver, others a soft orange. She reached up with one hand and began to trace patterns and constellations between the different sized stars.

The young man was still as he waited to see if he'd been found out. But since there was no noise other than his own breathing he relaxed. Looking around again, before he continued to climb the beam, letting out a soft sigh of relief.  
Flipping on the beam and in turn the wall beside it he landed lightly, close to the centre of the room.  
An island where Doctor Drakken would normally be messing with little gadgets and do dads off to his left.  
As he took a few cautious steps he stilled, looking for the power core. Unfortunately he wasn't lifting his feet and his foot hit a loose lightbulb, easily sending it skidding across the lair, easily into the green and black door.  
"That's no rat." The woman said firmly as she stood quickly, opening the door quickly as she stepped into the abandoned laboratory. "Who's there?" She called out looking into the darkness as she let her plasma flared. The space around her illuminated by her green glow.  
Looking further into the darkness with a scowl she spotted the black top and khaki mission pants.  
"Kimmie?" She asked hesitantly, it had been awhile since she'd done anything too bad. Drakken had been out of the game for a long time now and to ease the boredom and not wanting to free him from prison since his last experiment, she had taken an extended vacation, since all the other criminals were locked up as well.  
The figure didn't say anything as he watched her for a moment, his face hidden by shadow. His eyes widened as he looked at the woman in front of him and he reached into his pocket. Where he pulled out what looked like a bag of marbles.  
Rolling them along the floor towards the emerald female, he surged forward seconds after they exploded into a smoke screen.  
Shego wheeled back, coughing as she waved one hand, the other over her mouth and nose.  
"Okay. Not Kimmie." She coughed and before she realised it she was being slammed into from her side, the figure's feet slammed into her side. She grunted as she was sent flying.  
'I'm too old for this.' She thought glumly to herself as she slid down the wall, she stood slowly. Glaring at the male, she snorted to herself as she realised her thoughts. 'Yeah only twenty eight and already too old.'  
She scoffed at herself as she turned to face the current threat.  
Watching him flip through the air she fell into a defensive stance. "One free hit." She muttered darkly as her plasma flared up higher. Her eyes glowed slightly with her power, although her expression was schooled into something neutral.  
She watched as the figure fell into a stance that reminded her of Kim and her eyes widened, her mind connecting the dots smoothly.  
"So how long have you trained under Princess?" She asked conversationally, blocking a clawed strike of his, her brow rising slightly as she looked at his hand, her eyes quickly returning to his. "These moves scream of her and her unpredictable style."  
She went to strike back and watched as he caught her arm, a slight smirk on her lips. "About two to three years… And her name is Kim." He almost growled the last part and Shego's lips quirked into a smirk. "Now tell me why this place is still brimming with power after all these years." He demanded and she looked at him as if he was stupid.  
"Well doy, but she's my Kimmie. And as for the generators." She snorted softly as she looked at him. "I brought some fuel and fixed one of the generators?" She rolled her eyes as she looked at him, letting out a long breath.  
He sneered at her, causing her other brow to join its companion on her forehead, before he pulled out a small circular device. Tossing it towards her letting long four spikes that wrapped around her arms tightly and coiled together. Holding her tightly as she struggled.  
"What's the big idea?" She struggled against the device, flaring her plasma as she then tried to melt the restraints. "I haven't been doing all that much criminal activity to warrant arrest." She glared daggers at him as she tried to pull free.  
"Can't be too careful." He pulled out the communicator again and clicked it on, ignoring the death glare aimed at him.  
"Wade, I found a woman here in Drakken's base. Black hair, black and green outfit, glowing green hands… And an attitude. What do I do with her?" Shego watched him, looking bored before slightly insulted.  
She returned to trying to melt the device, muttering curses under her breath as she glared at him from the corner of her eyes.  
"Before you ask, yes those are plasma proof so stop trying. Kim asked Wade to specially make them, seeing as I was coming to Drakken's lair." He sends a small smirk her way and she scowls at him angrily.  
"Gee thanks and you don't even know who I am." She turned away from him, not bothering to move away.  
"Damn no satellite signal." He sighed softly, she looked at him unamused.  
"Well doy, do you think I want people to find this place so they can trap me in the exact same scenario?" She asked as she rolled her eyes, her voice sarcastic as she spoke. Her eyes focused on trying to find a lock or power core.  
He grimaced a bit as he looked at her. "Well, don't go blaming me. A mission is a mission, even IF I didn't want to go on it… I know how brutal you and Drakken were to Kim on your LAST encounter with her. The one that finally got Drakken locked up for good… Nearly killed her taking you on along with Drakken's…" He stopped, looking lost for a few seconds as he scratched his head, muttering to himself softly. "Damn it, what was the name of that infernal machine?" He asked and Shego sighed heavily, knowing which one he was talking about.  
"Which one?" She asked anyway, sounding bored but feeling dread run down her spine. Her eyes focusing on him with a sharp light. "And I know none of you know this…" She took a deep breath as she steadied herself. "But that was Drakken's sole idea, I was against it. Because I don't want Princess dead. Who would I fight then?" She wasn't looking at him and her expression was shifting from bored to nervous.  
"The Kim-Crusher 6000!" He exclaimed victoriously. "That's what it was…" He trailed of as her turned to look at her, his expression turning from one of anger to one of confusion. "Wait you were against Drakken's plan to take over the world? But you worked for the guy for several years."  
She sighed heavily as she went to explain. "The pay was good, I got free dental and I got to fight with Cupcake." She looked away, trying to sound or be sarcastic and failing miserably.  
"Other than that, Drakken was a moron with the brains of a scared blue baby." She shuddered and rolled her shoulders, lifting her head to glare at him. "When we helped Kimmie save the world from Warmonga there was no dating on me and Drakken."  
He blinked as he absorbed her words before sighing heavily as he looked down, the communicator chirping softly as a signal was found. Turning it on the male looked at the screen. "Wade… She got away. Tell Kim I failed in capturing anyone else here and send the jet back around for me… I'll be on the Southern beach in about half an hour…" He shut the device off not allowing the young man on the other side to respond. He reached out and pulled Shego forward, causing her to tense as she was effectively unarmed, and trapped.  
He kneeled down in front of her and retracted the restraints, catching the small device as it fell from Shego's body.  
She looked at him, both surprised and suspicious of his actions. "What are you doing?" She asked as she took a few cautious steps away, tension in her body as she fell into a stance, waiting for his attack. Or anyone else's.  
"I may have learned many of the fighting styles that Kim knows… But she also taught me about compassion and knowing to do the right thing… You were strung along by Drakken because of HIS selfish desires, not ones of your own. I see no real evil in that… I'll just let Wade and Kim know that the surge in power was just a fluke. A magnetic disturbance or something…" He looked down and took a long breath, before turning and starting to head towards the wall. Activating the metallic pads on his gloves, before beginning to scale up the wall again.  
"That doesn't explain why you're letting me go, I'm still a super powered thief."  
Shego watched him go disbelievingly, shaking her head as she returned to her room, looking up at the ceiling, towards the ceiling covered in stars. She reached up silently and ran a hand through her hair.  
Sniffles drawing her attention as she turned to the empty lab. 'Great you made Kimmie's apprentice cry after only about half an hour with you.' Her conscious bit at her and she sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair as she turned. Leaving the room she'd once called her own. Shutting the light off she walked to where the young man was crouching.  
"Damn it, my first big mission… And it'll end in failure. I can't take her in, she's done nothing wrong. She was just following orders, isn't that what I'm doing now?" Shego stood behind the young man and ran a hand through her hair again.  
'Yep you made him cry.' She sighed heavily, alerting him to her presence. "Okay I am still a thief, it will be good to see Kimmie again, I want to apologise to her… For not warning her in time." She looked away from him as she sighed heavily, before holding her hands out, wrists together.  
He jumped as he became aware of her presence, looking at her in disbelief. "But, you haven't done anything wrong, well, not that wrong. But if you insist."  
She shot him a look, "I don't insist, I'm being kind, take the offer before I fry you. Besides my reasons are selfish."  
He nods as he reaches down to his belt and pulls a pair of cuffs off, slapping them onto her wrists as she stood there, waiting from him, her face bored. "Thank you." His voice was soft and she rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah yeah hurry up." She rolled one wrist uncaringly as she waited for him. He placed a hand on the cuffs, his hand large enough that his fingers brushed her hands. She waited for him to start leading the way. "So how has Princess been doing? I know she was hurt badly by Drakken."  
"She's healing… It's been slow, but she's gotten better a bit each day…" He gripped the cuffs tighter slightly and pulled her towards the Southern beach. "Now come on, the jet is waiting on the Southern beach. And we're already late as it is." She sighed softly and rolled her eyes, hiding the look of sadness on her face as she easily kept pace with him and kept her footing.  
"I really am sorry." Her voice was soft as she spoke, her arm ticking as she went to draw a hand through her hair.  
"For what?" He asked. "As I said before, you were merely following orders. Much like I'm doing now… It's whoever gives the orders who is to be praised or blamed for the actions their followers make." He looked down a bit, then looked at her. "Well we got a decent amount of jungle to go through… Why not explain what happened after Drakken's lock up? Like why you chose to stick around that base?"  
She looked away and sighed. "I wasn't sticking around this base, I'd just remember what made me nostalgic about it, and the fact I'd always get to fight Kimmie there. When she could do anything, as much as I hated being beat. I did and still do respect her, and I never wanted her that badly hurt, but Drakken had a habit, of not telling me the entire plan. So when he shot Kim while we were sparring, I was livid. I know with his aim it could have easily been me he hit." She let out a long breath and spoke the next part softly. "At times I wish it was."  
He looked at her, slowing slightly as he looked thoughtful. "Huh… I certainly know the feeling, when Kim told me about what happened I was as livid as you probably were. I was actually hoping to find Drakken here, escaped from prison yet again and was scheming something major to finish Kim off while she was out of commission. That's why I insisted on going to check things out in her place." He sniffed as he spoke, shaking his head before spotting the sleek black jet on the other side of the beach. "There's the jet, we're nearly there."  
Shego sighed and nodded as she walked along the beach beside him, unaided. She tilted her head back and looked at the sky. A small sigh coming from her as she closed her eyes and kept walking. "How long has it been since she was hit?"  
"About three years or so at least… Doc said it was a rather nasty shot, despite Drakken's poor aim. Wade wanted to get her something cybernetic to help her get back into the swing of things, but…" He laughed softly and looked at her. "You know Kim Possible: wants to do things her own way. Good thing she's got Ron helping her out as well as her family." He smiled as he walked into the jet, holding a hand out to her. "Kinda makes me wish mine was still around." He spoke wistfully.  
She took it, steadying herself as she followed him into the jet. Looking side long at him as she took a seat, her hands cuffed before her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So that happened and here I am again. For the slightly possibly confusing spaces before I'm sorry, that was my first time posting and I was completely lost. Still am actually.

Shego rubbed her eyes as she sat in the seat, her fingers pressing into them as she sighed softly. "I know part of what happened to Kimmie is my fault, I should have warned her, I should have been suspicious of Drakken not ranting, not boasting as he normally did… I should have…" She trailed off as she let out a heavy sigh.  
"Hey, Drakken didn't tell you the plan. Why he did so was his own doing." He walked over and set his communicator into a small slot in the jet. Tapping a selection on the screen as the jet started to take off. Shego watched him angrily, slamming her hands onto the arm of her chair.  
"I should have been able to warn her!" She almost screamed at him, looking tense and frustrated. "I almost lost the one person that understands me so well. And I am tired of people dying on me or because of me." She turned away from him, refusing to say more on the subject.  
He rubbed his neck uncomfortably, before looking at her sighing softly. "Kim is a LOT better than how she was when it first happened… And I'm certain, if you explained it to her like you are to me, she's bound to understand." He smiled wanly at her and she glared back, before slumping against the back of the chair, exhaling heavily.  
"I doubt it, I saw the betrayal in her eyes when I grabbed her. It was shortly before she became unconscious. So she doesn't know I took her to where GJ found her." She closed her eyes and chewed her lip. "I quit working for Drakken when I got back, I think the message I quit was understood fully, now I'm an outcast in the villain community." She shrugged unconcerned. "Not that I care too much about that."  
The young man smiled and reached up to the collar of his shirt, giving it a tug he revealed a small collar with a small white notch on the side. "She will now." He chuckled softly then looked down. "Well, hopefully she will."  
Shego's eyes widened in horror. "You were recording me?" She almost shouted at him, her plasma flaring brightly as she glared at him. She ignored his startled yelp. "You… You…" She gave up, plasma dying as she tried to cross her arms and sank into her seat sulking.  
He let out a relieved sigh as she sat back, glaring at him sullenly. "Don't feel bad. I was taught to always have a wire on just in case I needed to go undercover. Besides, if I hadn't, Kim wouldn't be able to hear your story from YOUR mouth…" She glared at him before looking away and sighing.  
"I would have rather told her myself, in person." She sighed softly and looked back at him, before hitting her head against the head rest. "Now everyone will think I'm a sap because I let you capture me." She hit her head harder, possibly trying to brain herself.  
"Stupid… Goody goody nature."  
Before she realised it the male had stood and had his hand next to her face as he leaned in. She snapped back, pressing into the seat as she shied away. His expression was dark as he glared at her and she swallowed slightly.  
"There is NOTHING wrong being tough on the outside and having a kind heart on the inside… Be GLAD you can still make a difference to someone you hurt and try to rectify your mistakes!" He snarled as he spoke, stressing a few of his words and causing her to flinch with an expected punch.  
She watched as his anger quickly faded and she let out a long breath of relief, no punches having been thrown. He stood back as he rubbed his arm, pushing his sleeve up on the black shirt, revealing a faint yet nasty scar. "I know my father would try to do so if he got the chance." He finished faintly and Shego watched him, still tense.  
She blinked slightly and looked at him, taking a regulating breath, she glared faintly. "I don't have a good heart is the point. *She looked away, releasing a long breath as she shook her head slightly, chewing her lip slightly as she hesitantly looked back towards him. "How long till we get to where we're going?" She asked, making her tone sound bored, even if that's not how she felt.  
"We'll should be there within the hour…" She sighed softly and he let out a small huff, shaking his head as he did. He pulled his sleeve down and straightened his shirt. "Do you need anything? Like food or something to drink? Might as well offer now in case the authorities are waiting or something."  
She snorted softly as she looked at him, her eyes rolling. "What do you mean in case? I'd be surprised if they're not waiting, GJ have probably grown slake since I haven't been there to keep them on their toes about security." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine." She said in response to his earlier question.  
"Look I may be a hero, but I'm not a bad person either… I just wanted to ask. We can all do without the eye rolling Shego…" He huffed and she raised her brow, he wasn't looking at her as he was looking at the control panel, shifting his weight around before shaking his head.  
She waited for him to look back at her before looking him dead in the eye and rolling her eyes slowly. "Cupcake could deal with it." She quipped before going silent again, a look of guilt washing over her face as she spoke of Kim. "Damn." She spoke softly and rolled her shoulders, sighing heavily.  
The young man shook his head as she rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help the smile growing across his lips as he turned away again. "You really care for Kim, don't you Shego? There's nothing wrong with that… Even for a super villain. I mean, why else would Drakken go to such lengths to just stop HER? He could have easily focused on any of the other villains she went toe to toe with."  
Shego raised her brow as she listened to him, before shaking her head. "And have Pumpkin baring down on us all the time? No thanks. Besides do you really want a moron like Drakken ruling the world?" She asked. "And the other villains kept Kimmie on her toes, so that when we sparred she hadn't grown lax." She sighed and closed her eyes, deciding that she'd had enough of seeing things for a while.  
"And as I've already told you, I respected Kim as a fighter." Her lips curled almost affectionately. "Of course she'd want to fight Drakken's Death Rays by herself, her pride wouldn't want to be a burden for anyone."  
"And hence why you probably thought I was here when you saw the outfit…" He smirked at her and she frowned at him, eyes still closed though by his voice she could tell he was smirking. "I mean, I guess I have a slim figure like hers… But the big difference is I actually USE the pockets for a lot more than carrying the communicator and Rufus around."  
She couldn't help it and rolled her eyes under her eyelids. "Cupcake carried her lipstick gadget and a few other things in her pockets, I should know… I had to search them enough." She sighed softly, opening her eyes only a little. "There is no way she would have been able to get out of a few of those traps without them."  
"And yet, after all the time you went through her pockets, you didn't expect me to have the gadgets I used on you, huh? The spy game has changed a bit since your last encounter…" He smirked at her and she made a slightly irritated noise. "Besides, what use would I have for a lipstick laser or a hairdryer shaped grappling hook?"  
Shego shook her head as she sat up, placing her legs under her as she leaned to one side in the seat. "I really think those two objects should be put in a museum, she does deserve a place as the world's greatest hero." She sighed and chuckled lightly. "And I'll get a spot across from her as her favourite nemesis."  
The male chuckled as he looked at her. "Indeed you would. Heck, during my training, all she talked about was how you and she would fight." He rubbed the back of his neck softly, smiling at her. "Helped her train me in ways to counter some of your more famous moves."  
Shego shook her head, letting out a low chuckle, a small smile curling across her lips. "Which ones would they be? Pinning her against the walls, straddling her, teasing her?" She laughed softly and her lips quirked into a small sad smirk. "Oh that makes me nostalgic."  
"Mostly the kicks and such… And yes, a few of the straddles as well…" He blushed and scratched the side of his face with a finger.  
Shego let out a light laugh. "I have missed Kimmie a lot while I was being good…" Her eyes narrowed as she paused. "Is that wire still on?" She asked suspicious.  
He shook his head, turning it slightly to reveal a small diode on the side. "If this was on, I would be… But it's not. I turned it off when you snapped at me for the first time." He blinked, while Shego looked partly confused but didn't say anything. He looked curiously at her. "Why do you ask?"  
"Pumpkin doesn't need to hear everything I say." She looked away and noticed the plane was slowly coming in for a landing. "Looks like my free time is just about up." She stated as she watched the ground get closer.  
"Yeah… Unless you want to talk a bit more. I can always reprogram the plane to do a loop around…" He shrugged and gave her a warm smile. "It's the least I can do, right?"  
Shego blinked before raising her brow at him, she shrugged bored. "You realise I'll break out before even one day is up?" She asked as she rested against the chair, the plane engaging its landing gear.  
The young man smirked and tapped in a set of commands on his communicator. Getting the jet to do another loop around. "Then, I guess I'll have to find a way to keep you "locked up" now won't I?" Shego narrowed her eyes as she looked at him, not liking the shiver that ran down her spine. Although she covered it up by raising her brow and putting her bored façade back on. "Oh? So you don't want to fight little old me?" She asked, her voice sickeningly sweet. She yawned, looking surprised at herself. "Where did that come from?" She asked herself quietly.  
"Let's just say, Kim always thought of me as a rebellious type." He smirked and crossed his arms. "We've got about an hour to spare before the ship returns, maybe two… Which will give me plenty of time to figure out how to keep you "locked up.""  
She looked at him, a look passing over her face. "For some reason you made the hair on the back of my neck stand to attention, I get the feeling you already have a plan to keep me locked up."  
"Mhm and even if it's here on this ship, I'll keep you from causing any more trouble." He smirked and tapped a small button on his belt, as the cuffs on her wrists unlocked and clattered to the floor. This caused Shego to raise her brow as she rubbed one wrist lightly, watching him intensely.  
"Like, I don't know… Test out how much Kim taught me about you?" He smirked again and Shego tensed. "Ball's in your court, Shego. What's your move as Kim's favourite nemesis?"  
She raised her brow higher and rolled her shoulders. "You want to fight me on a plane. Where one shot can take us out of the air?" She looked at him, amusement flicking across her face, her lips curling into a challenging smirk.  
"Scared Shego?" He chuckled and stood, crouching into a fighting stance that Kim had taught him. "Lots of her stories said you two fought in MANY more dangerous places than on a plane."  
Her lips twisted into a full smirk. "Like on the plane's wing?" She asked as she languidly fell into her own stance. Not waiting for his response she leapt forward with a straight punch.  
He smiled and pushed her hand off to the side with his fist. "One of the stories sounded like that, yes." He turned a bit and tried to sweep her feet from under her.  
Shego jumped over his feet, but accidentally left herself open. She twisted sharply to rectify her mistake. Aiming her fist for the side of his head.  
He smiled as he used his momentum to perform a sweeping kick, to flip into a strange low to the ground backflip. His heel coming up on her blind side in a modified axe kick style which, at this distance would easily knock her down onto the floor of the jet.  
Her eyes widened and she crossed her arms across her side, slamming into the floor and felt a body almost land heavily on top of her. The air rushed from her lungs with a whoosh and she panted heavily, trying to get her breath back. "As I said, it's been a long time." She spoke breathlessly.  
He smirked as he turned his body, gripping her hands softly. "Yeah, and believe THIS is one of the pins SHE did to you, back in the day." He smirked as he looked at her, a bit of his hair falling in front of his face as he looked down at her. He then blinked looking down at her and realising how close they actually were. Shego watched as a blush spread across his cheeks and her brow rose slightly. "Wh-Whoa…"  
She couldn't help it as she let out an amused laugh, her breathing having returned to normal. "I do believe it is. You blush just like she did when I'd pin her under me." She smirked, snickering softly as she watched him shift uncomfortably. "So what will you do now?"  
"… Um, at the moment… See if I can see the anger in my enemy's eyes… My enemy's… Big… And beautiful emerald eyes…" He blushed as he continued to gaze into her eyes.  
She chuckled softly and raised her brow. "Ya know, if you keep staring at me I might have to do something drastic to make you realise that you're pretty heavy." She huffed slightly as she spoke.  
He blinked and climbed off her, dusting himself off, before dropping into another fighting stance. "I'm not THAT heavy. It's mostly the gadgets in my pockets."  
She shook her head as she got up "Yeah, because that little pellet is so heavy." She scoffed at him and fell into her stance again. She lashed out quickly at him again.  
Another backhanded block, though this time he seemed to slide behind her, locking his arms around her waist tightly. "I believe this one was from when Kim and Ron swapped bodies. And Ron fought you in Kim's body."  
She snorted and shook her head. "I say he was just after a feel." She smirked amused as she teased, she slid around in his grasp, and looked down at their bodies. Looking up at him as she chuckled. "Well not much space, don't you think?"  
He gulped as she had shifted in his grasp, his arms now hugging her around the waist while her chest was pressed into his. "Y-yeah, sounds like something Ron might try… Th-though, can you REALLY blame him?" His face was bright red and Shego was sure she'd heard him squeak as he spoke.  
She laughed and twisted again, sending a quick and sharp palm strike under his chin. "Mmm, well that was fun." She smirked as she pinned him down smoothly, her legs straddling as she held him down.  
She watched as he rubbed at his chin, groaning as he looked up at her. "Well, you got me THIS time… So, you gonna give me a chance to retaliate from this position, or are you planning on doing something else?" His hair had fallen in front of his face yet again, causing Shego to snicker. His hair obscured his view and he tried to blow it out of his face. "Dang it." He sighed as he gave up.  
She laughed in amusement. "I don't think we have time for anything else, and you seem concerned with other things." She stood slowly, returning to her chair, smirking slightly. "So how is it Kimmie can counter being in a pin but you can't?" She looked at him as she crossed one leg over the other, her black skinny jeans showing all but the rippling muscle.  
"Well, aside from the fact that I'm a young male being straddled by an emerald themed female in tight clothes that could cook me if she wanted to, complete with a beautiful body, incredible green eyes, and black lips that look so soft ad luscious you couldn't resist kissing them…" He blinked and sat up, dusting himself off. "I'm not as flexible as Kim, who would have easily curled up, hooked her legs around your exposed neck, and straightened out again in order to pull you off of her and into a full body stranglehold."  
She shook her head slightly and smirked. "I recall that happening once." She snickered softly before laughing fully, her body sinking into the chair. "Oh you should have seen her face when she had her legs around my neck." She tried to control her laughter but failed and started laughing even harder.  
"I bet it looked like mine did just now…" He pointed to his still red face, which caused Shego to throw herself back, holding her sides as she howled with laughter. "Oh and for the record… Everything that I said there… Is true." He turned and leaned against the wall, ignoring her laughter as it steadily died down. He waited for Shego to realise about him for his love-stricken description of her. Kim had taught him that combat didn't just mean physical.  
Shego had stopped laughing as she lay in her seat, she almost shot up as the realisation hit her like a bullet. Both her eyebrows almost merged with her hairline before she shook her head amused. "Kimmie's been teaching you well I see." She concluded.  
He blinked as he looked at her, that not being the reaction he'd expected. His blush slowly drained from his nose and cheeks and left him looking puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
"Where did you think Kimmie learned to tease from?" She asked as she watched him, smirking more.  
He shrugged and looked away from her, trying to play the aloof card. "Probably from teasing Ron so much while they were going out?"  
Shego snorted, loudly. "Half of what Princess said would probably fly over his head." She dismissed Ron with a shake of her head. "I still don't know what she saw in the Buffon."  
"Eh, a warm hearted personality, a sense of humour that helped to balance her out from all the spy drama, and always being there for her weather she wanted him there or not…" He shrugged and smiled, pushing a bit of hair from his face as he looked at her. "But that's not your problem, is it? What IS your problem is that you've been stuck on the plane with me for at least three hours since we left Drakken's lair. And I bet that's longer than most times you've spent overnight at any prison. Am I right?" He smirked as he crossed his arms, waiting for the realisation to hit her like a well-aimed punch. He leaned over to his communicator and tapped in commands for it to do another lap.  
She looked at him, her brow raising slightly. "It's normally after a day that I break out, sometimes a week." She said coolly, knowing what he intended her to know. "I get bored of being evil as well."  
"Well we have some time left to kill, anything you wanna say or do to the student of your favourite rival?" He smirked as he placed his hands behind his head. Shego raised her brow as she looked at him.  
"That's a loaded question." She responded with calmly as she continued to watch him.  
"Oh and the communicator controlling whether it will let you off this jet will work only if I'm alive and kicking, so… THAT option wouldn't be the best of plans." Her brow arched higher as she listened to him and she shook her head, sighing softly.  
"You thought I would kill you?" She shook her head again. "My motto is I steal but I don't kill." She glared at him for even thinking something like that of her. "If it wasn't, Kimmie would not be alive."  
She shot him another glare and watched as protectiveness filled his features. "I can't be too careful. You are a villain, and you're one that is competent enough to actually take over the world." The two held a glaring match for a short while.  
"If looks could kill, a lot of people would be dead." She said calmly as she ceased glaring at him. He relaxed as she looked away from him, regaining his playful banter.  
"Especially with one as beautiful as yours." He smirked before stretching, giving Shego an eyeful of his tone stomach, she couldn't help but watch as his shirt rode up. She snorted, sounding amused as she watched him. Her eyes watching him sharply.  
He opened his eyes mid-stretch, holding the position for her. "See something you like, Shego?" She chuckled lightly in response.  
"If I said yes it would be cheating, for I know you like what you see when you see me."  
"Well of course I do. You're like the one attractive super villain Kim has. Adrean Lynn is a coward, DNAmy reminds me of my aunt for some reason… Camille Leon is… So up herself that I'm surprised she isn't hunched over." Shego looked first surprised before she snorted amused. "And Electronique is too metallic and creepy…" He shivered slightly before looking back at her. Frowning at her slightly "What do you mean by "It would be cheating"?" He asked and Shego smirked at him, tapping the side of her nose slightly.  
"Well one, Electronique was more my nemesis when I was a hero. And two DNAmy reminds every one of their aunt. Their aunt that has a thousand cats."  
He chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, totally. But you still didn't answer my question."  
She smirked again, leaning back into her chair. "And you're going to have to force it out of me." She said with a smug looking smirk. "And seeing as you're the good guy, torture is out of the question."  
He tapped the console once more, setting up another hour on top of the new hour. He stood into his stance once more. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"  
She stood laughing. "Oh I know so." She purred slightly as she spoke, readying herself, not going to initiate things this time.  
He circled her slowly, watching as she circled him. His hand drifting out of view in order to grab a tiny flashbang from his back pocket. Priming it behind his back. "Kim always said I had some bright ideas now and again." After a second, he dropped the flashbang so it would detonate into a flash of light behind him, to distract her while he went to grab her wrist and pin them above her head. Using magnetic plates to hold them there.  
Shego yelped as she put her hands over her eyes, the flash still getting her as she grimaced. Momentarily blinded, before she even realised what was happening she was pinned beneath him. His body pressing into hers, she blinked rapidly as she tried to clear her eyes.  
He chuckled as the magnet pinned her wrists, smiling down at her. "Like I said… "Bright" ideas." He laughed as he looked at her, ignoring her body currently pressing into his. "Now then… What to do to you?"  
She looked at him, eyes glazed as she blinked up at him. "Can I rub my eyes first? I can't see anything still." She spoke calmly, but under the surface she was nervous.  
"Oh no, I am not falling for that one." He smirked as he reached down and gently traced a finger under her chin. She arched slightly, leaning her back. Most of all she could see was white and black. "Nice try, though. Kim said you used this on her the first time she tried these things out."  
Shego rolled her eyes. "But I did rub my eyes. Wasn't my fault I then wrapped them around her neck and she went springing away from me, looking like a tomato." She laughed softly.  
He was kind of glad that she couldn't see him right now, for his face was bright red. He then leaned in and whispered. "And now… For something I wanted to do since that first pin." Shego tensed as she heard him, still unable to see. He gulped, leaning in and gently kissed her black, luscious lips as his hand gently caressed her cheek.  
Shego's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him startled, only seeing a blurry blob. Her lips parted as she gasped, her body tensing.  
He continued to kiss her for a moment more before pulling away, his body shaking softly as he gulped. "Oh wow… Yep, I did that…"  
Shego blinked, her vision was slowly coming back to her as she looked up at him. Her mouth slake as she looked at him.  
"… Yeah, I'm probably going to get fried for that… But it was certainly worth it: being able to kiss the person Kim said "helped to mould her into the hero she is today." …"  
She looked at him, seeming to be in a mild state of shock, she hadn't really been taking him all that seriously when he'd been complimenting her.  
He gulped again, slowly stepping back. The magnetic plates deactivating as he slowly let her hands go. "Well, that's all I really wanted to do…"  
"If you want to charcoal me now, that's fine." He looked away and down, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
She put one of her free hands to her lips, the other staying where it had been restrained. Blinking as she lay still.  
"Yes… I kissed Kim's arch- nemesis Shego… Do you seriously need to go through it again? As small as a moment of heaven it was, I'm certain you'll put me through hell over it…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Aw man, Kim's going to have me running laps for a month when she hears about this!"  
Shego sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, before turning them towards him as she tried and failed not to smirk. "Well that was surprising."  
She watched him blink, turning to look at her. "Wait you're surprised? And yet not furious about that?" He looked nervous and Shego stayed silent, letting him wallow in his fear.  
She looked away, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "I can be a mature woman, when I want to be." She mumbled surprisingly.  
"And I can be mature as well…" He blushed, looking down at his feet, before looking back to her. "We'll be setting down in about an hour."  
"That was a smart thing to do." She sighed softly as she sat back in her chair, running a hand through her messy hair.  
"Why? What makes you say that?" He blinked as he sat in the chair next to her this time. Tilting his head as he looked at her.  
"Because I get the feeling you had a plan that you were intending on doing had I reacted differently to the kiss."  
"Can't be too careful… It could have gone either way, and either needed time to alert the authorities. Or perhaps have some time to complete whatever came next after the kiss." He chuckled nervously as he looked at her.  
She looked away again, feeling her cheeks heating again, she let out a long annoyed sigh as she tried to beat the blush back.  
"You know, I have a feeling the plane will run out of fuel if you're not careful." She turned back to look at him, having successfully gotten control.  
"Eh… I'm sure Wade will have a way to refuel it once it lands. Until then, is there anything you, ah… Want to do?" He leaned on the chair next to hers, his hand accidentally coming rest on hers. She looked at his hand and tilted her head slightly. Before shaking it. And removing her hand from under his.  
"There isn't long to land luckily," She let out a small breath, before looking back at him.  
As she spoke she heard the landing gear engage, a smirk curling her lips as she'd been proven correct. "Called it."  
He held the cuffs up for her and she rolled her eyes annoyed. "Fine." She held her hands out and he slapped the cuffs on her wrists.  
He shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes although couldn't help but smirk back at emerald villainess. "So what excuse should we use for being in the air so long?" Shego asked amused and the male shrugged.  
"We broke into a massive fight?" He asked and Shego smirked. "So help me mess this place up a bit."  
She shook her head amused as she began to mess the place up with him, she watched him for a moment before he straightened and looked at her.  
Before he could react her fist had slammed into his eye. "There a nice big bruise to make it realistic." She couldn't help but smirk as she turned away, watching him holding his eye.  
"Damn that hurt." He hissed slightly as he looked at her back, knowing fully well that she was smirking.  
"Well it has to look realistic." She said innocently as she turned to look at him, he gave her a suspicious look, even with the cuffs on she was pretty agile and still very dangerous.

They stumbled slightly as the plane touched down, they looked at each other, snorting in amusement.  
"Why you arrogant little!" He lunged for her, the doors opening as he did so.  
She used his arms as stepping stones, smirking as she skipped across. "You giant mammoth, you couldn't catch me if I was falling over." She landed in front of the open doors, her hands bound by the cuffs in front of her, and smirking as she danced away from him.  
He watched as she danced out the doors and straight into the waiting Global Justice agent's hands, he panted heavily as he looked at her now struggling form. "She's all yours boys… And Shego." She looked at him from where she'd been snapping sharply at an agent, her brow lifted in annoyance as she waited for him to continue.  
"The name's Roy. Remember it, because I'm the one who finally caught you." She growled at him as he stood there, looking like a preening peacock.  
She shook her head, rolling her eyes as she threw both men holding her off, although she didn't try to escape. "So only now you tell me your name. I feel cheated." She called as the agents grabbed her roughly and dragged her away. He smirked as he watched them pull her away.  
"You prefer I did it like that sappy Bond dude did?"  
"Don't you dare." She called as she was almost shoved into the back of a GJ prison van. Before the doors closed she leaned out. "And Princess has a higher score than you."  
He smiled and pulled out a second pair of cuffs, twirling them around his finger, whistling to alert the agents. "Hold on a second, Shego reminded me of something." He walked over to where she sat in the van, her eyes narrowing as he came closer. He patted her cheek softly, giving her a discreet wink. "Don't let the cell door hit you on the way in. Shego." He smiled and removed his hands before she could lash out at him. Waving to both her and to signal the GI agents to take her away.  
"Why YOU!" Her plasma flared bright as she went to dive at him, slamming into the doors that had been hastily closed to prevent her escape.  
"… I don't think Miss Possible ever pissed her off like you… What did you say to her?" One agent asked as he looked at the doors, listening to Shego's yelling.  
Roy smirked and waved a hand. "Oh, it's not important, what matters is that she'll be going away for a long time. Sorry it took so long. She wasn't being exactly cooperative. Nearly ran the jet out of fuel trying to catch her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to report back to Kim."  
Shego huffed as she sat back on the seat, hearing and feeling the van start with a shudder. She sighed heavily as it drove to GJ HQ. Rolling her eyes she went thought the mundane necessities, already bored by the time she reached her cell. Sitting on the bunk she leaned against the cold stone wall. Already planning her escape.

(Yeah, yeah, yeah. It took me awhile but it's here now isn't it? Look nearly six thousand words. Ha maybe one day. If you're lucky.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N So I really hate Christmas and spent it and the New Year practically crying from how much I hate it. Then school started and wow. My English class is really hard. Also I'm catching buses to and from home and I have to be up early and well that's the part that sucks. So sorry this has taken a while to get out but I'm working on it.  
Also sadly this is not Kigo. But don't worry. If I ever get a good plot together all my other works will.  
-

Shego huffed as she sat back on the seat, hearing and feeling the van start with a shudder. She sighed heavily as it drove to GJ HQ. Rolling her eyes she went thought the mundane necessities, already bored by the time she reached her cell. Sitting on the bunk she leaned against the cold stone wall. Already planning her escape.

Shego huffed slightly as she leaned against the stone wall. Bored.  
She squirmed slightly in discomfort as something hard and sharp jabbed into her neck. Reaching up she grumbled slightly, pulling her collar away and reaching in to grab at it.  
She blinked in surprise as she felt a slip of paper. Frowning she pulled it out, rubbing at where it had been sticking her. She flipped the folded paper open and read it.  
"I will be sure to let Kim know you care. ~Roy". She sighed lightly and set it alight, watching it turn to ash as she did so. Once it was ash on the floor she lay back on her bed, sighing heavily. She was glad she was the only one in the room.

Kim Possible sighed softly, waiting for Roy's report on the lair. It was quiet now, the Tweebs were out at soccer practise and her parents were both at their respective jobs and the house was mainly empty.  
Roy was slowly approaching the door, swallowing slightly before knocking three times. "Kim-sensei. I have returned from the lair. Permission to enter?"  
"Enter." She called softly, her voice calm. She looked up as the door opened, her eyes widening as she let out a small gasp. The bruise on his face having swollen pretty badly on his return journey. "Was that Shego?" She spoke hesitantly, her eyes searching for any more obvious bruising.  
He chuckled nervously and nodded, putting a hand to the bruise. "She was a bit rowdy on the plane. She nearly caught me off guard… I had to circle the plane around while I tried to sedate her. Nearly ran the poor thing out of fuel. However, the mission went off well. And I happened to catch some… "Interesting" information through my wire." He reached down and unclipped the collar containing the wire. Connecting it to a small CD burner to put it on a CD for her.  
Kim was silent as she listened to him, her head tilted, a worried expression on her face. She looked at the wire, listening to the soft scuffles and light breathing of her apprentice.  
She caught her breath softly as she heard Shego call out. "She was there…" She breathed out lightly.  
Roy stood a little back as he waited for Kim to finish listening. She shivered slightly as she heard a voice that had stuck with her for the past three years.  
She swallowed thickly when the recording finished, ending with Shego's angry snarl. "Are you recording this?!" With a clatter the recording ended.  
"Shego… Said all that?" Kim looked at Roy, stunned. Her eyes misting over slightly.  
"On her way to a GJ jail cell, if I am not mistaken. GJ were there to meet the jet when we finally touched down." Kim hesitated as she listened to him. Her teeth sinking into her lower lip.  
"What… What did Shego look like when she was saying all that?" She asked softly, hesitating slightly.  
Roy hesitated as he thought back for a few seconds. "Genuine, her voice held her concern, and her eyes shown with it." He looked at him, watching her nod slightly before she sighed.  
"I'm going to sit on the veranda. Taking a seat quietly, she drew a knee to her chin.

Shego sighed softly, bored out of her mind, Kim and her apprentice Roy, running through her mind. One hand rose lazily to her lips as she felt them. She smirked slightly and looked around, waiting for the rounds. It would still be an hour or so, but she couldn't be bothered to wait that long. Getting up she pulled a spring from under the mattress. Bending it slightly with her plasma. The cuffs might and bars might be plasma proof but nothing else was.  
Smirking massively she picked the cuffs lock, with a soft click one cuff fell off, her already large smirk increased in size. A few seconds later the second cuff fell off, she caught them and laid them neatly across her pillow in a mocking way.  
Heading to the bars she looked out before smoothly picking the cell lock. Leaving the door wide open she stepped out. "Ah same GJ." She looked at the large air duct shaking her head in amusement before climbing up smoothly and melting the grate.  
Two GJ agents came by for their rounds, taking inventory of all the prisoners. They stopped outside of Shego's cell, one agent ran for a panic button, breaking the glass and pushing the button with the butt of his rifle. The alarms blared loudly, alerting everyone to be that something was wrong.  
It was hard for Shego not to snicker, laugh or make any sound at all, a smirk carving onto her face. She lounged in the vent, laying over a grate that was resting above the command centre. Once things settled down she'd slip out, right now it was a nest of ants poked with a stick.  
Things began to settle a few hours later, the smirk on Shego's face barely dimming all the while, she stretched out slowly, careful of any cracking bones, she kept her relived sigh down, her body felt rather stiff. As she was about to get moving she paused, a familiar voice catching her attention, she peered down into the intelligence hub. She swallowed thickly as her throat closed over, her eyes catching sight of the long pumpkin hair of Kim Possible. Kim's voice floated softly into the vents above.  
Shego looked down, frozen in place. Not far below her was her favourite nemesis, the only one who could go toe to toe with her, who could push her beyond her limits, whom she pushed beyond her own. (A/N That might not make sense, but that was Shego pushing Kim past her limits). She let out a long breath looking at the young woman.  
Shego licked dry lips and would have run a hand through her hair had she had the room. "Sorry Princess." She let out a soft breath, the words carried from her mouth with the breath, almost silent in nature.  
The communication cut out as GJ member walked under the vent. "… Yeah she seemed oddly upset about it… She said she'd be sending her new recruit… Hope she recovers after that Drakken incident." Shego had to strain herself not to light up at the mention of Drakken's name, she hissed softly. Before her mind turned back to Kim, wondering what they meant as she began to worry on her lip.  
She shook her head and began to slip through the vent system, taking care to be quiet as she dropped from the wall, slinking into the shadows.

The young agent named Roy was sleeping on the Possible family couch, snoring lightly as he rolled over in his sleep. Grumbling softly, he turned and rolled off the couch. Landing with a thump on the ground, he woke with a start. "Who… What…? Ow." He grunted softly and sat up, looking around before heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He turned the light on, yawning as he grabbed a glass and went to the sink.  
Shego rubbed one eye softly as she looked down at the kitchen, watching Kim's apprentice fill a glass. "Oh goody." She stated dead pan. Her voice carrying further than she expected. Her eyes looked back up to the dark attic room. Letting out a soft sigh, she looked east. At the slowly lightening horizon. "I guess I should go before the sun comes up." She ran a hand through her raven tresses, sighing heavily.  
Roy blinked, looking to the back door, a slight frown on his face, thinking he'd heard a voice. Walking over and siding the door open, before poking his head outside and looking around, remembering Kim's words about looking up. "Y-you!" He cried out as he spotted Shego sitting in the tree.  
She raised a hand and waved it lazily. "Hi." She smirked at him amused, her back resting against the trunk of the tree. One leg hanging off the branch while the other one rested under her knee. She was in a dark green shirt and black tights.  
Roy growled, levelling a grappling hook of a sleek purple and dark design at a branch above her, hooking the branch and zipping up beside her. She merely turned her head to look at him, both hands resting on her knee with her chin resting on her hands. Roy spoke in a harsh whisper. "What the hell are you doing here Shego? Shouldn't you be locked up somewhere?"  
Shego watched him, her lips curling into an amused smirk. "Told you I'd escape, it's not like they change anything." She looked at the dark window and sighed. "I know I should go before she wakes up." She rose slowly, walking along the branch, turning smoothly she smirked at him. "Fun seeing you again."  
"You're not going anywhere except back to that jail cell." He growled at her, reaching for his pants pockets but left to realise that he's still in his sleep wear. "Damn it." He went and unhooked the hook before tossing it. Watching it wrap around her body. However, the jump made him loose his balance, he fell, catching the branch with one arm, a small cry escaping him.  
"Now see, this is why you don't do dumb things, had ya not tried to tie me up with this hook you wouldn't be hanging onto a branch about to have a bad fall and I could have helped you up, but no. You had to do the goody goody routine." She sighed and rolled her eyes, before shaking herself free of the slack rope.  
"Seriously not okay, Shego, I HAVE to take you in… You escaped." He grunted as he tried to pull himself back up. Before slipping a bit more. "W-whoa… P-please, Shego… Help me…"  
She raised her brow as she looked at him, holding the hook loosely in one hand as she walked along the branch. Coming to a stop as she stood over him. "You should be use to falling out of trees, besides it's not that high." Her eyes were cold, almost dead in appearance as she watched him. He shivered visibly before her eyes. "Besides if you can't fall that far without injury you're not worthy of being Kimmie's apprentice."  
He huffed, glaring at her slightly for her sharp words. He let go of the branch, bouncing off a second one and landing softly on the ground. His grappling hook landing next to him. He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the satisfied smirk on her lips. "Consider this a fair warning. Next time, I won't be letting you go THAT easily, Shego."  
She snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Of course." She waved one hand flippantly, she looked at the window once more before turning and walking back, climbing higher into the tree before diving out of it. Vanishing over the back fence.  
He growled softly, before rubbing his head as he walked back into the house, sighing as he shook his head. "How am I ever going to catch Shego? I nearly let her escape the first time… And now this?" He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.  
Shego made a small noise as she moved to her bike, a proud smile curving her lips as she looked at it. Pulling her helmet on she straddled it and started the engine. A thrill ran through her as she listened to her baby purr.  
She'd made sure to park a few blocks away from Kim's house and had been prepared for a quick escape. She hadn't expected to see Roy again so soon. But now she knew what to look out for when watching over Kim.  
She rode out onto the street smoothly, enjoying the power that was currently between her legs. She arrived home soon, glad to be away from the bright lights and quiet night bustle of a city night.  
She looked over her shoulder, she'd spent half a fortune on this place to be able to watch over Kim after Drakken's bright idea.  
Sighing heavily she went for a quick shower and flopped onto her bed. Not caring because she had time in the morning to spend on untangling her hair.

Roy let out a soft sigh as he looked at the glass of water, a small bead of water slowly running down the side. He smiled slightly as he thought over his encounter with Shego. "… Still, it was nice seeing her again." He looked at his communicator to see if Wade had any news.  
The young genius looked up at him and got straight to the point. "Roy, Shego escaped from the GJ compound. Keep an eye out for her. She likes to sit in the tree out back."  
"I know, Wade… I just encountered her… She was within my grasp, I could have caught her. However, I was in my sleep gear, all my gadgets were in my other pants…" He trails off looking down and away sadly. Before looking back at Wade. "Any chance you can hack into the street cams to see if she disappeared anywhere nearby?" He asked as he looked determined to find her.  
"You know I can, but Roy, just a warning. Shego has saved Kim a few times by sitting there. The other villains have tried to attack Kim in her sleep before, so just don't worry too much about her out there. Shego seems to really like Kim being around and able to fight." He type lightning fast on his keyboard as he spoke before he shook his head. "No luck. She dodged the cameras."  
"Thanks Wade. That's it for the moment." He smiled at the teen and switched the communicator off. Roy looked at his communicator, then grabbed his clothes before he changed in the down stairs bathroom. "Well I might as well get some training in."

Kim woke slowly from her sleep. Her dreams plagued by Shego and Roy's voices. She got up slowly and walked around her room. Yawning deeply as she looked out her window. She watched as Roy stood in the backyard, working on his roundhouse kick. His soft grunts reaching her window.  
She yawned again and walked slowly out of her room, heading to the garden where she watched him silently for a few minutes before speaking.  
"What's eating away at you? Normally you're dead on the couch at this time in the morning." She stretched out, joints popping softly before she made a slight face.  
Roy blinked before turning and bowing respectfully to Kim. "S-sorry. I couldn't sleep for as long as I normally would. I kept getting the same damn dream. Shego getting away from me. What's worse, I rolled out of bed and thought that Shego kicked me at the same time in my dream…"  
Kim chuckled softly as she listened to him. "Don't worry too much. Sometimes you'll get her and sometimes you won't, it was surprising you got her the first go. Normally she would have been gone before you could've landed a hit on her."  
Roy blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, caught me by surprise as well." He cleared his throat and smiled. "So, Kim, what's my mission today?"  
She snorted softly and rolled her eyes, looking a little like Shego. "You get them as they come in. Don't worry too much, Wade will call with something sooner or later."  
He nodded and smiled. "Okay, Kim, in the meantime I'm going to keep practicing my kick." He reached into his pocket out his communicator, where he set it down on a table for easy access.  
Kim watched Roy and hesitated. "Roy… You'd tell me if Shego had been here wouldn't you?" She asked softly as she looked up at him.  
He blinked and turned to look at her. "… Of course I would, Kim. I'd be a bad spy if I didn't report my sightings… Why do you ask?"  
She shakes her head slightly and sighed softly. "I just thought I heard you and Shego talking this morning… I guess it was my imagination."  
"Well that's… Rather strange." He blinked, before scratching his head. "You could have heard me talking in my sleep and just filled it in with what Shego would say… After all, you did see her just before GJ took her."  
"Yeah, I guess so." She looked at him and blushed slightly. "Do you want some breakfast?"  
"Sure." He smiled warmly at her, picking up his communicator while Kim dusted herself off. They walked to the kitchen together.  
Kim walked over to the cupboards and pulled out two bowls. She pulled some cereals out from the pantry and set them down before she grabbed the milk.  
Roy smirked and grabbed a strawberry cereal and poured himself a bowl. "Thank you again for having me here, Kim… Just until I can find a place of my own."  
She smiled at him, shrugging in response. "It was no big." She waved her hand calmly as she grabbed a chocolate cereal and helped herself.  
Roy smiled and nodded, waiting for her to pour her milk before taking some for himself. "Mmm, so what's Ron been up to lately? I mean, you guys were really tight back in the day." He rubs the back of his head softly. "Or is that a touchy subject?"  
"It's fine. He's off in culinary school, being a chief. I'm happy for him, he gets to live his dream." She ate some cereal to stop talking.  
"Ooh, well if he's happy, I guess we can be happy for him. And man, that's gonna make him some big money in the long run." He smiles than looks at the communicator curiously before looking back at Kim. Kim's brow rose as she noted his actions.  
"Tense?" She smirked slightly at him, again looking a bit like Shego.  
"J-just a little, Kim… I've never really been that good with women and small talk… I'm better when it comes to action, like when we're on a mission."  
She chuckled again and nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that." She leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed, relaxing. "I wish I could go on missions again."  
"I know… You're still healing from that incident with Drakken. It'll take time, for sure. However, I'm here to help you, Kim." He smiled warmly as he looked at her. Finishing the rest of his cereal.  
She looked at him and sighed heavily. "I can't see why I can't go now. I'm almost fully healed so I don't see why I can't go back now." She sounded frustrated as she spoke. Hands clenching on her bowl and spoon.  
He nods his head and looks at her. "Well, probably because they want to make sure you're at a hundred percent before sending you out there… That way, you don't have a relapse or something. THAT would definitely cause some drama, you know?"  
She sighs and sits down. "Yeah but I don't like not doing anything, Drakken's still in prison as are most of the super villains, it's only rescue missions."  
"I know it's tough doing nothing. Why do you think I'm so darn jumpy now?" He smirks, glancing over at the communicator before looking back at her. She smiled and sighed softly, putting her bowl in the sink as she went outside to practise.  
"You're right."  
He did the same with his bowl, following her out the door with the communicator in his hand. "We gotta do what we gotta do, even if it's something we don't like to do… Like wait around for the doc to say you're good to go out on missions. Speaking of which, I noticed you're out of a few things in the kitchen. Want me to go out and get them for you?"  
She looked at him. "You might as well, it's not like I will be able to leave without an escort and I'm sick of being around the Tweebs."  
He smiled, patting her shoulder softly. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon…" He turned and heads to the garage, grabbing a skateboard with a red dragon pattern on the bottom before heading out towards the nearby market, strapping a helmet on as he headed out.


End file.
